Le pire cauchemar
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça, ce n'est pas possible.  [SysyTheHotdog, DidiChandouidoui] - Fanart par Altraria, encore ! x3 (et oui cet OS avait déjà été publié mais suppr pour JE NE SAIS QUELLE RAISON WTF BORDEL DE MES DEUX, donc je l'ai remis...)


**LE PIRE CAUCHEMAR**

Petit One-Shot des familles sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui. [No Sydi! (Enfin, selon votre interprétation, en fait, haha)]

Attention, ça parle d'un thème pas joyeux du tout. No spoil, mais gare à votre petit cœur s'il est trop sensible ;)

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leurs personnalités pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

Le vent me fouette le visage, le froid m'engourdit, ma course effrénée enflamme mes poumons. Mais je m'en moque complètement. Il faut que j'arrive le plus vite possible. J'ai envoyé plein de messages, sans y recevoir de réponse. J'ai appelé une ribambelle de fois, sans aucun retour. Et mon côté parano a surgi, suivi d'une incommensurable angoisse. Je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, et ça me ronge.

Sans vraiment m'en être rendu compte, tellement tout va vite, j'arrive devant la porte. Je ne cherche même pas à frapper, puisque je n'ai eu de réponse à rien jusqu'alors. Je l'ouvre donc, sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle était déverrouillée. Je me précipite à l'intérieur. Rien. Personne. Pas un bruit.

Plus j'avance, plus la peur m'étouffe, plus je tremble d'une appréhension démesurée. Lorsque j'arrive près de ton lit, le chat est là, au pied de celui-ci. Il est assis, il ne bouge pas d'un poil, seule sa queue remue très légèrement. Il ne réagit pas à mon arrivée pourtant plutôt brusque. Il est juste… Là. Je m'avance encore, et ce qui se présente à mes yeux me coupe littéralement le souffle. Tu es allongé par terre, les yeux clos, totalement inerte, et…

« - Oh putain, non ! Sylvain ! »

Je me rue au pied du lit pour m'accroupir à côté de ton corps immobile et attrape une de tes mains recouvertes de sang, tout comme tes bras. Tétanisé, je reste quelques secondes bouche bée, alors que mes yeux commencent à se brouiller de larmes. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, j'arrive à peine à réaliser ce qui s'est passé. C'est toi qui t'es fait ça. Ces marques sur tes bras… Ces blessures… Que tu t'es infligées.

« - Sysy… »

J'insiste, je te secoue, je t'appelle, de plus en plus fort, des sanglots dans la voix, espérant qu'une infime parcelle de toi me réponde.

« - Réveille-toi… Sysy, déconne pas ! Reviens ! »

Toujours rien. Aucune réaction. Ton silence absolu, ton corps refroidi et ton thorax qui ne se soulève plus ne trompent pas. Le chat, toujours assis à côté, n'a toujours pas bougé. Il est là, à te fixer, sans miauler, sans même ronronner. Comme s'il savait, comme s'il avait deviné que… Non, pas ça… Pas ça !

Bordel, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas possible… Tu ne peux pas ! Pas toi, qui as une telle joie de vivre, qui aimes t'amuser, qui aimes les gens, qui aimes tant de choses. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Putain, pourquoi ?

Je crois à une mauvaise blague. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça, ce n'est pas possible. Après toutes ces journées passées avec toi, à te voir sourire presque constamment, rire de nos pires idioties, faire le couillon devant la caméra, en arrière-plan, ou derrière pendant que je me retiens de rire de tes pitreries pendant que je me filme. Je ne peux pas être passé à côté de ça, ce n'est pas possible… Pas moi… Pas avec toi…

Mais, d'un autre côté, tu ne peux pas avoir fait une farce de ce genre. Ce n'est pas du tout toi, je sais que tu ne ferais pas un tel coup monté, totalement inutile et absolument pas drôle. Et, de toute manière, jamais tu n'aurais gâché ta si précieuse peinture pour ça. C'est bien réel, tu en es arrivé là…

Tout s'effondre autour de moi. Un poids énorme semble tomber d'un coup sur mes épaules. Une douleur atroce resserre mon estomac. Mon corps entier tremble violemment. Désemparé, furieux contre le monde entier et surtout contre moi-même, je fonds en larmes et me laisse choir contre toi, te serrant désespérément dans mes bras.

« - Non, Sysy… Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi moi, je n'ai rien vu venir ? Tu avais l'air bien, heureux, serein, tranquille, satisfait de ta vie, malgré ses quelques désagréments, malgré tes quelques mauvaises passes. Peut-être que c'était plus que ça, alors… Mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ? Je t'aurais aidé si tu me l'avais demandé, mais tu n'as rien dit à personne. Tu ne m'as rien dit… Et moi, je n'y ai vu que du feu.

« - Me laisse pas… Me laisse pas ! »

Jamais je n'avais hurlé aussi fort, jamais ma voix n'avait été si puissante, même dans les chansons les plus hard que j'ai pu chanter de ma vie. Je crie à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, à m'en épuiser les poumons, à m'en faire mal aux oreilles. Mais je n'en ai aucune conscience, je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce spectacle réellement horrible, et horriblement réel.

« - Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! »

Je te serre de plus belle contre moi, alors que tes bras ensanglantés pendent de chaque côté de ton corps sans vie. Je touche ton front affreusement glacé du mien, alors que mes larmes continuent de couler, sans jamais s'arrêter.

« - Réveille-toi ! »

Ma vue se brouille totalement, ma voix se fane, mon corps entier s'écroule. Ravagé par la colère, la tristesse, la culpabilité, le désespoir, je me sens sombrer dans le néant.

 _« Réveille-toi… »_

« - Sysy… Réveille-toi... »

 _« Réveille-toi »_

« - ... »

 _« Réveille-toi ! »_

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux, secoué d'un spasme violent. Le décor a brusquement changé, il n'y a pas le moindre bruit, et il n'y a apparemment personne d'autre que moi. Je suis dans le noir, ou presque, à demi-assis et en sueur dans… Des draps… ?

 _« Réveille-toi »_

C'était un rêve. Un putain de rêve. Un cauchemar absolument innommable, qui me laisse paralysé durant quelques longues secondes sur le canapé dans lequel je m'étais installé pour dormir. Tu avais insisté pour y dormir et me laisser mon lit, mais j'ai eu le dernier mot. De toute façon, mon canapé est très bien. Enfin, quand on dort bien.

J'ai cette peur étrange et peut-être irrationnelle que ce songe cruel soit une sorte de prémonition, le miroir d'une dure réalité. Incapable de me raisonner, je me lève brusquement, sans réfléchir une seule seconde. Mortifié d'angoisse, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me rue hors de la pièce, sans faire attention aux objets sur lesquels je perds presque l'équilibre, pour courir vers la chambre. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée d'y entrer, craignant que ça se répète, que lorsque j'arrive, je te trouve au sol, sans vie.

J'ouvre la porte après avoir à peine enclenché la poignée et entre précipitamment. A cause du boucan que je fais, tu te redresses d'un coup, éveillé en sursaut. Tu es là, bien vivant, en chair et en os sur le matelas.

« - Putain, c'est quoi ce bor…

\- Sylvain ! »

Sans réfléchir, je te saute littéralement au cou et te serre de toute ma force. Mes larmes continuent de couler, mon corps est secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, mais je suis tellement soulagé ! Tout retombe d'un seul coup, je suis à la fois rassuré et bouleversé.

Bien que totalement surpris et ne comprenant sûrement absolument rien à ce qui me prend, tu m'entoures de tes bras et accueilles ma tête sur ton épaule, me laissant libérer cette montagne d'émotions contre toi, sans protester, sans te moquer, sans me repousser.

« - Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- T'es là… T'es vivant, putain… T'es vivant ! »

Je ne sais même pas si tu peux comprendre ce que je raconte, vu que mes mots sont totalement hachés, noyés entre mes sanglots agités.

« - Bah… Oui, enfin je suppose…

\- J'ai… J'ai cru… Que tu… J'ai eu tellement peur ! »

Toujours sans broncher, tu me serres un peu plus et tapotes doucement mon dos, un geste simple et minime mais pourtant bien efficace. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, même si la peur qui m'a hanté pendant ces quelques instants a laissé sa marque.

« - Dylan ?

\- Mmh…

\- C'était quoi, ton cauchemar, exactement ? »

Trop facile. Bien sûr que tu as deviné que c'était ça. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre, en pleine nuit, alors que nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans la maison, à une heure où il y a de fortes chances que nous dormions ?

Avec difficulté, tant pour parler entre les secousses qui me prennent toujours que pour exprimer ce songe abominable, je raconte ce qui s'y passait, et ce qu'il m'a provoqué, tant en lui-même que lors de mon réveil brutal. Sans m'interrompre, tu continues à m'étreindre, frottant doucement le bas de mon dos dans un geste apaisant.

« - Je… Je suis désolé… C'est parce que ça… Avait l'air… Trop vrai.

\- Ah ça, je le vois bien. »

Mes sanglots commencent à diminuer, mes spasmes d'anxiété se raréfient. Je tremble encore, ma respiration reste entrecoupée de sursauts, mais je suis déjà un peu calmé. Ta quiétude étend son aura sur moi. Ton étreinte ferme et ton souffle paisible me tranquillisent petit à petit.

« - Eh, je suis là. Ça va aller, maintenant…

\- Je sais. Je… J'ai vraiment eu peur de… De te retrouver dans le même état…

\- Je comprends… Mais c'était juste un mauvais rêve, rassure-toi. »

Ton calme olympien et ta répartie m'auraient davantage surpris si je ne te connaissais pas déjà si bien. Malgré l'état dans lequel je suis arrivé, malgré le fait que je t'aie un peu violemment tiré de ton sommeil, malgré mon attitude assez étrange en définitive, tu as su rester serein au lieu de t'en agacer, tu as su me calmer au lieu de t'imprégner de mon angoisse, tu as su me parler de manière remarquablement posée.

« - Je te ferai jamais ça, Dylan… Je te le promets. »

Sur cette parole d'honneur, tu me serres encore un peu plus fort, puis tu te recules et me regardes dans les yeux, un léger hochement de tête appuyant tes mots. Reconnaissant et rassuré, je souris et essuie mes joues encore trempées de mes larmes interminables, laissant partir un rire nerveux qui montre bien trop que je me sens ridicule. Mais on s'en moque, tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, tu me comprends, et tu es là. C'est le plus important.

Tu te décales sur le côté et tapotes de ta main la petite place ainsi libérée, en me faisant un signe de la tête, ce qui me rend quelque peu perplexe.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser retourner dormir dans ton coin, après ce que tu viens de me raconter et avec l'état dans lequel t'es arrivé ? »

N'ayant aucun argument pour te contredire, et n'étant de toute façon absolument pas contre le fait de ne pas dormir seul, je m'installe docilement à côté de toi.

« - Bon, du coup ça fait pas beaucoup de place, désolé.

\- Pas grave. Je préfère ça…

\- De toute façon je t'aurais pas laissé retourner dormir tout seul. Même si, du coup, tu dors avec moi et ça fait totalement gay… »

Cette comparaison qui sort de nulle part me surprend, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Encore une facétie de ton esprit tordu et déjanté. Au moins, ça me détend.

« - Mais… Mais t'es con !

\- Sûrement. Mais je préfère te voir rire. »

Je soupire de dépit, ne pouvant toutefois pas me retenir de rire, effectivement. Après un long silence, alors que j'essaie tant bien que mal de refermer les yeux sans appréhender la suite, tu me tapotes l'épaule d'un geste léger mais insistant.

« - Dis-moi, je veux pas remuer le couteau, mais… C'est pas rassurant, quand même.

\- Je sais. Désolé pour ça.

\- Ah mais t'excuse pas, c'est pas à moi que ça pose le plus de problèmes. Bon, tu m'as tiré de mon sommeil de manière un peu costaud, mais c'est rien, ça.

\- Je me suis pas raisonné du tout, j'ai pas réfléchi… J'avais vraiment peur que tu sois… Que ce soit vrai. C'était beaucoup trop réaliste, je… J'ai eu vraiment peur… J'y ai cru… »

Alors que ma voix recommence à trembler, menaçant de dérailler en un sanglot, tu me prends dans tes bras, comme juste à temps, et me serres contre toi. C'est peut-être ridicule, niais, pathétique, ça fait peut-être totalement gay, comme tu dis, mais c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, là, tout de suite. Ta proximité me réconforte et m'apaise, ta présence en chair et en os me rassure sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, ta main frottant doucement mon dos m'encourage à me rendormir en toute sérénité.

« - Ça va aller… Je suis là, tu risques rien. Et je risque rien. »

A ces paroles emplies de sincérité et de conviction, je ferme les yeux, bercé par ta respiration régulière et la chaleur de ton étreinte.

« - Merci…

\- Bah, c'est normal.

\- Oui mais quand même. »

Ton discret haussement d'épaules et le fait que tu n'insistes pas sont signe, je suppose, que tu as compris que ça va au-delà d'un simple « merci ». Que ce n'est pas seulement pour me laisser rester à côté de toi pour dormir tranquille, mais aussi pour ne pas t'être énervé comme ça aurait été tout à fait compréhensible que tu le fasses, pour avoir pris au sérieux cette angoisse presque absurde liée à un bête cauchemar, pour m'avoir réconforté avec tes mots et tes gestes que tu sembles toujours trouver au bon moment.

Dans tous les cas, te perdre vraiment serait tout simplement horrible pour moi. Mais te perdre parce que tu serais mal au point de mettre fin à tes jours, sans que je sois capable de m'en rendre compte, ce serait bien pire encore. Mais, au moins, j'ai la certitude par ta promesse que, dans la réalité, tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille. Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Sans doute le pire cauchemar. Mais seulement un cauchemar.

Progressivement, mon corps se détend à nouveau, désormais en de bien meilleures conditions pour finir la nuit. Ma respiration se synchronise petit à petit avec la tienne, reprenant ainsi un rythme normal. Délivré d'un poids et tranquillisé par ton étreinte, je finis par retomber dans un sommeil cette fois bien moins agité, libre de tout mauvais songe.

* * *

 _Vualaaaaa mon deuxième bébé :D Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Ce plot-twist de la mort qui tue (la modestie…) ? Désolée, je suis cruelle… Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire ! Soulagé(e)s… ?_

 _Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et étalez-en bien partout, j'aime tellement vos reviews, je vous aime d'amour (comment ça j'en fais trop?)_


End file.
